fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Po (Kung Fu Panda)
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Master Po Ping is the main protagonist of DreamWorks' Kung Fu Panda franchise. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Mulan vs. Po Possible Opponents * Pandapool (Marvel Comics) * Aang (Avatar) * Baymax (Big Hero 6) * Ryu (Street Fighter) * Panda (Tekken) * RWBY ** Ruby Rose ** Yang Xiao Long * Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Mortal Kombat ** Liu Kang ** Bo' Rai Cho * Sans (Undertale) * Randy Cunningham (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) * Harry Potter (...) * Tommy Oliver (Power Rangers) * Ernie the Chicken (Family Guy) * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Spyro the Dragon (...) * Ash Williams (Evil Dead) * Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) * Pangoro (Pokémon) * Shrek (...) * Kid Goku (Dragon Ball Z) * Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Chen Stormstout (Warcraft) History Originally born in a farming village to his birth parents, Po was separated from his family as a result of a massacre. He was eventually found by Mr. Ping, who adopted him, hoping for Po to inherit the family noodle shop some day. However, Po was drawn to kung fu, and his unwavering enthusiasm led him to be chosen as the Dragon Warrior, after which he began training under Master Shifu. Though clumsy and unaccepted at first, Po persevered and fulfilled the destiny of the Dragon Warrior by defeating Tai Lung and discerning the Dragon Scroll, proving himself as a hero to everyone, including himself. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Species: Giant panda * Height: 6'2 * Weight: 260lbs * Age: 20s * Alias: Dragon Warrior, Master Po, Panda, Master Panda (by Shifu), Xiao Po (young), Little Lotus (Po's birth name; used by Li), Master (by the Furious Five), Po the Panda (in franchise), Kung Fu Panda (in franchise), "Po-Chews-With-His-Mouth-Open", Panda-''san'' * Occupation: Noodle maker (formerly), Dragon Warrior, kung fu master/instructor * Inventor of the Panda Style, similar to Tai Chi and the Drunken Fist * Physical skill improves if motivated by food * Immune to pressure-point attacks (due to his fat) * Chi is high with naturally being a panda and the Dragon Warrior Powers and Abilities * Kung Fu Mastery * Superior Strength * Superior Reflexes * Superior Speed * Advanced Durability * Advanced Agility * High Stamina * Adaptive Fighter * Indomitable Will * Adaptive Strategist Kung Fu Techniques * Wuxi Finger Hold ** Sends mortals to the Spirit Realm ** Doesn't work on Spirit Warriors * Golden Lotus Clap ** Blinds the target or even the user if they don't close their eyes ** Can break its user out of metal chains * Nerve Attack ** Uses a combination of pressure points to paralysis an opponent ** Doesn't work on obese individuals, like Po * Feet of Furry ** Can take out a large group of enemies in mid-air * Fluttering Finger Mindslip ** Gives the opponent short-term memory loss * Twelve Impossible Moves ** Thundering Wind Hammer *** Can send opponents flying *** Can be deflected ** Mongalian Fireball *** Acts similar to a black hole as it can suck in nearby objects Chi * Po controls two kinds of chi: Chi and Hero's Chi * Chi ** The energy that flows through all living things ** As a panda, Po has the closest connection to it ** Used to heal ** Can give Chi to others ** Can release his "inner dragon" by forming his chi into the form of a giant dragon * Hero's Chi ** A chi energy granted from the universe in one person each generation ** Increases Po's kung fu skills ** Allows Po to fly ** Can fire blasts of energy from his hands, feet and stomach ** Can run long distances in mere seconds ** Can be drained if used for prolong periods Feats * Strong enough to punch Tai Lung, an average size snow leopard, into a concrete wall 10 feet away and break it ** Then he buttbounced him at least 50 feet away into another wall, which broke, before finally belly bouncing him hundreds of feet into the sky, where he stayed for a good 5 seconds, before plummeting down and smashing into the ground hard enough to make a hole the height of Tai Lung * Punched Tigress's hands about 6-7 times and wasn't hurt ** Tigress had punched ironwood trees for 20 years prior ** Whether the trees are actually as durable as iron is debatable, but nevertheless they must be very tough * Briefly restrained Lord Shen with his hands * Caught cannonballs flying out of a cannon in his hands, and then threw them back * Able to carry giant logs with some effort * Able to carry a ruby encrusted statue of Oogway made of presumably some sort of stone material that was about as big as Po * Capable of picking up and tossing giant crocodiles with ease * Chopped a boulder in half * Able to knock down a swatch of bamboo trees with his kung fu * Strong enough to accidentally throw the Stone Sacred Hammer Of Lei Lang hundreds of feet away into a valley below ** Prior, had been able to hold up the hammer while Tong Fo was stomping on it with his tiny feet * Was evenly matched with Taotie's Iron Claws of Doom, which allowed Taotie to defeat Shifu and the rest of the Furious Five * Was able to hold two full grown monkeys as tall as himself in his hands and run with ease * Kicked a giant metal plate into the air * Held up a wooden water tower by himself * Threw a stone hammer so high into the air that it disappeared from sight, and in just a couple seconds * Warped the Spirit World universe into a realm of peace * Master of Chi Po should be superior to the Yaoguai, whose energy helped create the Anti-Chord which could unmake the universe * Master of Chi Po fought Dragon Jindiao after he had absorbed the Wellspring, which contains the life energy of the entire universe * Able to dodge Tai Lung's attacks * Dodged cannon fire * Dodged most of Shen's sword slashes during their final battle * At the beginning of Kung Fu Panda 3, ran fast enough that his hands caught on fire, meaning he was moving at Mach 5 speeds * Dodged Kai's blades that were able to catch Crane * Dodged Fenghuang, who was as fast as, if not faster than Shifu * Dodged Junjie's attacks, who should also be on par with Shifu in speed * Ran up the Jade Palace steps in a few seconds with his Hero's Chi, which should be at least 120 feet long diagonally * Dodges Pang Bing's magic lightning * Reached Jindiao's location in the infinite-sized Spirit World in a short time * Tanked falling from hundreds of feet in the air at the beginning of his story * Tanked fire and getting hit with spiked poles (including in the crotch) * Tanked getting hit by Tai-Lung so hard he made a crater in the ground, and then Tai-Lung diving into him and forming an even bigger crater, without that much damage * Tanked a cannon blast that killed Master Thundering Rhino ** Then tanked another one from an even bigger cannon, and was able to keep going * Tanked getting smashed by a building sized rock and then getting punched into another building sized rock by Kai without a scratch * Took hits from Kim the Invincible, who was strong enough to break thick metal chains that were binding him * Survived a fall off a cliff into a river without serious injury * Tanked getting beat up by Temutai without a scratch * Tanked having a roof fall on his back with nothing but a broken leg * Got smacked around by the giant crocodile Lidong and got up without a scratch * Was crushed by Zhuangzi's funnel and lost his Hero's Chi (essentially his life force), and managed to survive for about 5 minutes before he died * Tanked being zapped by lightning at least twice * The Giant Elephant Constable Hu fell on Po from over a hundred feet in the air, and Po survived with ease * Went through the Training Hall designed for Kung Fu experts as a novice and survived. * Got his butt kicked at least 10 times by the Furious Five and Shifu, the most skilled Kung Fu Masters in China at the time, and still got up every time, seemingly unhurt * Became a true Kung Fu Fighter and the Dragon Warrior after a grueling training session from Shifu * Defeated Tai Lung and killed him * Discovered the Secret of the Dragon Scroll: nothing * Became an unofficial member of the Furious Five * Easily bested the leader of the Wolf Army under Lord Shen's command * Was hit with a cannonball that killed Master Thundering Rhino and barely managed to survive ** Thundering Rhino had a technique known as Horn Defense that was supposedly impervious to any kung fu technique * Discovered the secret of inner peace, and used it to destroy Shen's giant war fleet * Ultimately defeated Lord Shen with help from a well placed cannon * Managed to train a village of unfit pandas into combat ready specialists * Became a master of chi, which he used to defeat Kai, a character powerful enough to defeat over 20 powerful kung fu masters and even the legendary Oogway, considered to be the most powerful kung fu master of all time * Became a kung fu master * Defeated the Wu Sisters in the video game ** According to Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters, it took the combined effort of Masters Ox, Croc, and Thundering Rhino to defeat them * Beat Master Junjie in a fight while blind, a character who was capable of matching Shifu ** Granted, Junjie was also blind, but Po defeats him later in the series a few times * Defeats Temutai regularly, a kung fu master so legendary he could supposedly kill an opponent without even touching them * Defeats Tong Fo regularly, a character who was capable of fighting both Shifu and his equally skilled father Shirong in a fight * While bloodlusted, easily bested the Furious Five together and Shifu as well * Defeats Taotie's building size creations regularly * Used his Hero's Chi to defeat an army of demons as well as a dragon bigger than the Jade Palace * While he was poisoned, managed to defeat the villain Scorpion * Fights on par with Fenghuang, the most powerful member of the original Furious Five * Regularly defeats Hundun, a character Po taught all of his Kung Fu skills and weaknesses ** In doing so, Po overcame his weakness of always being hit by the Swirling Lynx Round Kick ** Also defeated him with a broken leg * As a hopping ghost, defeating Shifu the hopping ghost * Using magic kung fu Shoes, performed the then deemed impossible Test of the 3 Needles * Defeated the accomplished Samurai clam Kira * Beat an army of bandits while handcuffed temporarily and with help from a giant elephant Weaknesses * Po can be very cocky and arrogant at points, which could lead to his opponents surprising him and taking the upper hand * Much of Po's arsenal is no longer accessible to him for one reason or another * The Golden Lotus clap can cripple Po if he is not careful * The Fluttering Finger Mindslip can potentially be negated by an opponent with strong mental protection or who can attack before Po can use the trick * The Silken Moon Touch requires Po to focus entirely on not talking or thinking, which could lead to an opponent taking advantage of his situation and attacking while his guard is down * Po is not invincible ** Even if he can take a lot of punishment, enough force will wear him down and kill him ** Heck, Shen's cannonball would have killed him if not for the Soothsayer * The Wuxi Finger hold is useless on opponents of a spiritual nature unless Po also sends himself to the spirit realm * The extent of Po's chi abilities have not yet been explored fully * Po's experience using the Impossible Moves he has learned is very limited, so he may not fully remember the techniques, if he remembers at all Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Movie Combatants Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:2000s Category:Animal Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Martial Artist Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Ki Users Category:Warrior Category:Elementals